venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Morality
Jhen. Jhen Jhen Jhen Jhen. Well, since I want to see what this wiki is all about, and this being my first post, I'd thought it could be a origin story for one of my own created characters. Enjoy, or else King_Card will stab u. Jhen Mizako was a renowned doctor, and in his prime, invented the Technologically Advanced Sandwich, or TAS. This sandwich was also a security camera, and at the primitive time of 3330, it was widely praised. Soon, Jhen was offered an expedition to New Africa to use his TAS to examine the wildlife their, as no one had touched it since the bombing of 2290. The man was a shady figure called James Ark. Ark and his crew, along with Jhen, ventured into the forests of the untouched continent. Everything seemed the same, and Jhen went back to America to study the footage he found. It turned out that all it showed was James and his crew mutating the wildlife. James soon discovered that Jhen was a loose end, and brought his elite siege team known as the Siege Invaders. Jhen was found in his basement, hiding and believing that James was to stupid to realize that he was a loose end rather than a pawn in his grand game of mutating animals to become his personal freakshow army which would be used to take over and industrialize all of Europe. Before James could shoot Jhen, an unknown figure flew through the door. Multiple Siege Invader members used their truncheons as assault weapons. The figure dodged and punched one in the face, and brought out a knife used to shank the other. After a bloody melee fight, Jhen, James, and the unknown figure were all that were left. James was then punched in the face, knocking him out. The figure turned out to be Jimmy Casket, a well known killer featured and roleplayed in Venturiantale's videos. Jimmy wanted the army for himself to go to an unknown planet, and would use the army to take over the planet. But before he could do so, he underestimated Jhen and what he went through in this experience, and Jhen grabbed James's pistol and shot Jimmy multiple times, swiftly ending his life, and then ended Ark's. Soon, Jhen exposed the army to the police force, and genocide of mutated animals ensued. Meanwhile, Jhen took the shuttle built by Jimmy to go to this new planet and examine it, then expose it to the multiple political figures on Earth that would suck out its resources, resulting in a hefty profit for Jhen. What Jhen found was a planet known as Nirn. It was the supposed Skyrim Planet. Returning to Earth to expose the planet, Jhen encountered a heavily armored entity. Called Miraak, this figure told him that there were multiple planets, and clones of Earth. Each one was walked on by Venturiantale, and in this case, his avatars. An example would be Vahl, who, even after the end of the Skyrim Tale series, continues to fight even greater dragons and evils. Miraak told Jhen this, then killed him so that he would not invade these worlds, or so he though. Jhen was still alive and burning for vengeance. Then he went to an abandoned lab that was a critical part in James's plans. The lab was a morph chamber, and Jhen turned himself into a dragon known as "Jhenisal". His location is unknown to even this current year in the universe, 3334. Venturiantale and his siblings have not encountered him either... yet. DUN DUN DUNNN Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Character